Photon sources may be used in many photonic quantum technologies, where an ideal photon source would generate single photons deterministically. Photon sources may be based on heralded photon pairs generated by, for example, spontaneous four wave mixing (SFWM) or spontaneous parametric down-conversion (SPDC) in passive nonlinear optical media.